9 Story Media Group
9 Story Media Group Inc. is a Canadian entertainment company and an international marketer and distributor best known for producing animated series such as Top Wing, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wild Kratts, Numb Chucks, Peep and the Big Wide World, Nature Cat, Let's Go Luna! and Peg + Cat. 9 Story Media Group's animation studio Brown Bag Films has produced animated children's series such as The Octonauts, Doc McStuffins, Bing Bunny, and Henry Hugglemonster. Mattel Inc Together With 9 Story Announce New Partnership To Relaunch Iconic Pre-School Brands ‘Barney & Friends’ And ‘Angelina Ballerina’ History 9 Story Media Group was founded in September 2002 as 9 Story Entertainment by Vince Commisso and Steven Jarosz. In September 2006, 9 Story launched an international distribution division headed by Natalie Osborne, known as 9 Story Enterprises. 9 Story Entertainment originally produced its first live-action series, Survive This, from 2010 to 2012. On April 8, 2013, 9 Story Media Group announced that it would acquire CCI Entertainment's children's and family library; the acquisition was completed on July 24. In 2015, 9 Story Media Group acquired the animation studio Brown Bag Films, which employs over 170 staff members across Dublin, Manchester, and Toronto. On October 6, 9 Story announced a long-term partnership with Mattel Creations to distribute pre-school series Barney & Friends and Angelina Ballerina. But the production for them to date, this has not occurred. On May 25, 2016, 9 Story Media Group acquired the global distribution rights to Garfield and Friends. On January 12, 2018, 9 Story Media Group acquired Out of the Blue Enterprises in an effort to broaden 9 Story's development capabilities and bolster their consumer products division, which launched in May. Out of the Blue is now a wholly owned subsidiary renamed 9 Story USA. On July 10, 2018, 9 Story acquired Breakthrough Entertainment's kids and family library and development slate. In fall 2016, 9 Story now has international distribution rights to Barney. As of November 27, 2016, 9 Story secured multiple agreements across Asia thus making Deltamac - available in Hong Kong - licensed to broadcast the seventh and eighth seasons of ''Barney & Friends''. 9 Story Media Group Secures Multiple Agreements Across Asia Original productions * 3 Amigonauts * Almost Naked Animals * Arthur (Seasons 16–19; rights shared with DHX Media) * Best Ed * Cache Craze * Camp Lakebottom * Creative Galaxy * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Fugget About It * Furze World Wonders * Futz! * Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars (movie) * If The World Were A Village * Kiss and Cry (movie) * Let's Go Luna! * The Magic School Bus Rides Again * Making Stuff * Max & Ruby (Seasons 3–5) * Nature Cat * Nerds and Monsters * Numb Chucks * Peep and the Big Wide World * Peg + Cat * Postcards from Buster (Seasons 2-3) * Pound Puppies (2010 TV series) (first 8 episodes) * Skyland * Survive This * Sweet Tweets * Top Wing * Wibbly Pig * Wild Kratts References External Links * Official Website * 9 Story Programs - Barney Category:Production Companies Category:Companies